


Simplicity in the dark

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: True Detective
Genre: Comfort, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, True Detective - Freeform, continued from episode 8, just some good ol' redneck hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Above them the blackness of the night sky stretches out in all the corners and stars shine a bit brighter to Rust, he took a moment as he forced his wobbly legs to keep moving to gaze up at sky for a quick moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity in the dark

_''If you ask me the light's winning''_

 

The words hang and carry in the air as they walked arm and arm to the car, by the sound of Marty's light chuckle they know their going to be alright. Above them the blackness of the night sky stretches out in all the corners and stars shine a bit brighter to Rust, he took a moment as he forced his wobbly legs to keep moving to gaze up at sky for a quick moment. 

 

Neither of them say a word but Rust did need help getting into his side of the car, he didn't fuss none as Marty had to do most of the work and slide him into the seat and attempt to pull the seat belt over Rust's shoulder, the other man grunted softly as he shook his head and gestured with a weak hand not to continue, Marty's brow furrowed but he just nodded and shut the door after that. Once back in the driver's seat he hesitated from turning on the engine, he shot Rust a look, who was looking straight head. ''So do ya think you can make it in one piece? I don't want you dying on me before we make it back to my place.'' Marty attempted at humor as he tried to smile at Rust, the other man's expression remained neutral as he got the gist of the joke. 

 

Marty could see the clarity on Rust's face, the real awareness that everything he had been through had been lifted off of him, but his eyes were cascaded down low, heavy and covered in shadow for the most part. Rust's lips parted as a small noise came out of his mouth. ''Yeah I reckon I'll be still together by the time we get there.'' he answered back softly. ''Good.'' Marty said back with a simple nod, he paused chewing on one side of his cheek, a habit he never really broke and certainty wasn't going away with Rust again. 

 

''Hey.'' Marty said to break the ice, its the first time Rust has looked at him since the parking lot, he had every right to at that moment for he looked down and felt Marty's fingers awkwardly wrap around his slender one's as both of their hands rested on the console between them. Rust didn't hesitate as he slid his fingers into place, and tightened until their hands were clasped together, sharp dark blue eyes traveled to meet up with some brightly shined lighter one's. ''You know were in this together now, uh I'm not letting you out my sight.'' Marty said looking back at him. 

 

A sudden tightness welled up in Rust's throat, his adam's apple bobbed a bit as he he glared at Marty but a tiny smile slowly came into view. ''I know Marty.'' 

 

''Glad that's settled.'' Marty grinned lightly. 

 

Their tangled hands came apart and fell back into place, but then the air suddenly charged up between them. Slowly they inched closer and fell into a tight hug, Rust shuddered as soon as he felt Marty's hands wrap around him, his face collapsed into the crook of Marty's neck his eyes fell heavy as he closed them. Marty in turn did the same, he kept the tight grip on Rust not wanting to let him go, he had no clue what they were getting into, but for now this was all he needed. 

_It what they both needed._

 

_END._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a real quick ficlet of some post-series hand holding and hugs!


End file.
